


given the option, would you turn right and never meet them?

by MusicLover500



Category: Walker (TV 2021)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, all of the above tagged pairings, too many characters to list tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover500/pseuds/MusicLover500
Summary: Series of soulmate drabbles involving different pairings from Walker.~From the moment they met way back in high school, Cordell and Emily Walker proudly displayed each other's names. Fate had chosen them for each other.(Cordell would end up covering it up, after. Fate may have brought them together, but it also tore them apart.)
Relationships: Abeline Walker/Bonham Walker, August Walker/Ruby, Cordell Walker/Agent Graves, Cordell Walker/Emily Walker, Cordell Walker/Hoyt Rawlins/Geri Broussard/Emily Walker, Cordell Walker/Liam Walker, Geri Broussard/Cordell Walker, Geri Broussard/Emily Walker, Geri Broussard/Hoyt Rawlins, Geri Broussard/Micki Rameriz, Hoyt Rawlins/Cordell Walker, Isabel "Bel" Muñoz/Stella Walker, Larry James/Cordell Walker, Liam Walker/Bret, Micki Ramirez/Cordell Walker, Stella Walker/Trevor, Trey Barnett/Cordell Walker, Trey Barnett/Micki Ramirez, Trey Barnett/Micki Ramirez/Cordell Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	given the option, would you turn right and never meet them?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [suddenly you're a mile away and you have their shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237795) by [nicoleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleaf/pseuds/nicoleaf). 



> HEAVILY inspired by the amazing work listed above! It's far better than anything I can ever write. Also heavily inspired by the fic that inspired it, 'does it bother anyone else that someone else has your name?' by suzukiblu. Title comes from an amazing poem 'you have 90 minutes to complete'! I think the original poster has deactivated their tumblr but you can still find the post floating around. Written after 1x06 so like 95% of this is going to be canon divergent by the end of this season I imagine.

From the moment they met way back in high school, Cordell and Emily Walker proudly displayed each other's names. Fate had chosen them for each other.

(Cordell would end up covering it up, after. Fate may have brought them together, but it also tore them apart.)

~

It wasn't unusual for soulmates to find each other at random times.

But in the middle of a deployment was a first and last thing Micki and Trey had expected.

Still, over a dinner of cheesy jalapenos rations, they discovered they wouldn't trade the person for anyone else.

~

Soulmates were bullshit, if you ask Geri. Hoyt cared far more about his life of crime than he ever did about sticking around with her.

That didn't stop her from slipping the twisted piece of plastic around her finger, however, or running that finger along her elbow that night as she emptied a bottle of tequila.

~

Cordell had already been married to Emily with Stella being a tender two years old when he met Larry James.

The burning pain along his back left shoulder was a surprise; both him and Emily had assumed they were markless.

It changed nothing. Him and James worked strictly as partners and they were damn good at it.

(That doesn't mean there weren't occasional too long looks or lingering touches - especially after Emily's death.

He pretends not to notice the fear in James' eyes when Graves shoots 'Duke' nor the fact he shoved Twyla at another officer and arrived at his side mere seconds after Liam did.)

~

Brothers weren't supposed to be soulmates. There was some sort of universal law that prevented it. 

Or so everyone assumed.

Cordell and Liam Walker knew differently.

The little neck grabs were the only bit of affection they allowed themselves. Cordell had Emily, Liam was happy with Bret.

But both found themselves sometimes wondering: what if?

~

Escaping Austin for the Big Apple had less to do with wanting to escape the conservative values of his home state and more as a chance to experience without worry of fear and judgement.

The fact that it led him to meeting Bret and finally bearing a soulmark of his own certainly helped things.

~

A person did not move on from their soulmate. Especially in Texas. 

That didnt mean it didn't happen though, as Boham and Adeline found out.

(It also doesn't mean Boham won't fight to get back what they lost.)

~

Having more than one soulmate was unusual. Especially when you meet said people after the death of your markless spouse and already have two Teenage children.

That didn't stop two trails of fire from making it's way along Cordell's body upon meeting Micki and Trey.

(For their part, Micki and Trey were happy and content with each other. But something still felt… missing.

That missing piece turned out to be one Cordell Walker.)

~

As far as Cordell was concerned, it was a joke - Emily marrying Geri if he passed. Both women knew differently, knew that it was their names written on the respective person’s body, not the men they had a relationship with.

It only made Geri feel a little bad about what ultimately happened that night by the border. But both of them had chosen their path a long time ago, and it wasn’t with each other.

~

Hoyt saw how happy Cordell was with Emily, so he never breathed a word about Emily’s name being written down his back thigh.

Doesn’t mean it didn’t tear him up to feel the burn of the name fading, nor resist the urge to murder the bastard that had confessed to Emily’s murder when he agreed to help Liam and Captain James fix their screw up.

~

Finding your soulmate while young wasn’t that odd of an occurrence, so Cordell wasn’t all that surprised when an excited August and Stella both came to him bearing freshly inked names on their bodies.

(Looking at the last name on Stella’s, though, made his lungs seize up - of all the possibilities, of everyone on this planet, why did it have to be the son of a Rodeo King member? Was he doomed to never be free of ‘Duke’?

One finger came up to rub against his thigh, a comforting gesture where the name Hoyt Rawlins was inked.

Maybe Stella and this Travis wouldn’t be a repeat of him and Hoyt?)

~

Throwing Cordell and Agent Graves in the same room was like putting fire and gasoline together and expecting things to not burn to ashes. The universe didn’t get the memo, though, because of course Cordell couldn’t just grieve Emily, the woman who was supposed to be his soulmate, love of his life, in peace; he had to find out he had another soulmate. One who couldn’t stand him.

~

Starting a new school so soon after losing her mother was absolute hell in Stella’s opinion.

Until she accidentally bumps into a pretty girl in the hallways, knocking both of their books to the ground.

“I’m so sorry!” She apologies, immediately kneeling down to help the other girl gather her belongings.  
“It’s fine! Happens more often than you would think. These hallways are kind of small,” the girl quickly replied.

Books gathered, the two stared at each other for a few seconds before Stella extended her hand. “I’m Stella.”

“Bela,” the girl said, smiling as she shook her hand.

The burn of a name making itself known on her skin made Stella smile.

Maybe Sacred Hearts wouldn’t be all that bad after all.

~

Cordell was still grieving Emily, Micki was happy and content in her relationship with Trey.

They pretended that part of the reason they made such a good team was because they balanced each other, the way all partners should. That it had nothing to do with having each other’s names on their bodies.

So far, it was working.

~

Micki and Trey knew they weren’t soulmates, but they were okay with that. Both weren’t expecting to meet their respective soulmates as a result of Micki joining the Texas Rangers.

Trey certainly wasn’t expecting his to be Micki’s new partner, a grieving widower and legend in his own right.

Micki didn’t expect to find hers while dropping off a couple items from Hoyt Rawlins to his ex, the owner/bartender at the Side Step. 

~

Neither Larry or Liam wanted to believe what was before their eyes - that Geri most likely had something to do with Emily’s death. Try as the four of them might, it didn’t take a genius to realize the group was a little too close to just be friends.

Both men meet each other’s gaze, wordlessly wondering how they’re going to potentially explain to Cordell that one of his soulmates may very well have killed or at least had a part in the death of another one.

~  
Geri cared about Emily, she did. But when the opportunity came to have Cordell to herself - as things were supposed to be - who was she to let the opportunity pass?

Seeing how messed up Cordell was in the aftermath wasn’t fun, but when he started opening up to her? Spending more time with her? It made the guilt in her stomach settle.


End file.
